Lazo
by Sweet Knight
Summary: Cuando te da la espalda, caes en la cuenta de que jamás podrás regresar el tiempo y cambiar tus decisiones, porque éstas solo vienen una vez en la vida, no se repiten. Porque no tenías que dudarlo y debiste tomar el riesgo de luchar por ella.


**DISCLAIMER:** _Yo no tengo una mansión, ni coches lujosos, ni siquiera alguien que haga la tarea por mí, además de que estoy muy lejos de poseer una cuenta bancaria multimillonaria. No soy Dan Schneider ni mucho menos parte de Nickelodeon. Solo soy una desquiciada dispuesta a narrar, en su mayoría, locas historias de amor._

**Summary:** Cuando te da la espalda, caes en la cuenta de que jamás podrás regresar el tiempo y cambiar tus decisiones, porque éstas solo vienen una vez en la vida, no se repiten. Porque no tenías que dudarlo y debiste tomar el riesgo de luchar por ella, por ser tú quien estuviera atado a su mano.

**Palabras: **1,582.

* * *

**Lazo**

"_Adiós mi amor, se acabó. Tenemos que seguir sin mirar atrás. Solo amigos, solo eso vamos a ser… — Just Be Friends (Megurine Luka, Vocaloid). "_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Existe una conexión entre ellos, lo sabes.

Es la forma en la que se miran, además, sus ojos azules tienen un brillo peculiar cuando la blanca sonrisa de él aparece, podrías jurar que alguna vez la viste observarte de esa manera, quizá no mentirías. No eres quien para quejarte, ni mucho más. Solo eres Freddie, el primer chico al que besó, el tonto mejor amigo. Sí, solo Benson: Y ella te llama idiota.

Más sin embargo, no puedes evitarlo. Hay una sensación de vacío en tu pecho que de una manera casi tediosa se va volviendo dolorosa. Tu estómago se encoje cuando él le toma la mano y cuando cree que nadie lo nota, le acaricia los níveos nudillos. Y tú ahí, parado, sin poder hacer nada, te preguntas cómo es que permitiste que algo así pasara.

Sam, esa muchacha con la que siempre discutes, la misma que hace meses dijo que estaba enamorada de ti, la que tomo el riesgo y te besó. Sí, esa a la que rechazaste… Ahora parece muy feliz mientras él le susurra algo al oído.

Te imaginas lo que ha dicho y dejas que la rabia te consuma, tan solo creer que tus pensamientos son reales causa que se te revuelva el estómago, más no haces nada, no puedes. Es culpa tuya que esto esté pasando, perdiste la oportunidad y eso que la tuviste en bandeja de plata… Y ¿Por qué?, porque tuviste miedo, porque eres cobarde y tú mismo piensas que esa clasificación encaja a la perfección.

Ahora que lo repasas es realmente burdo, casi estúpido, lo que hiciste, lo que sigues haciendo y el saberte culpable te causa un mal sabor de boca.

Al mirarla encontrar sus finos labios con las mejillas de él desearías tener el poder de odiarla, sin remordimiento, sin esa punzante herida recordándote _siempre _que tú fuiste quien la abrió. Pero si puedes odiarlo a él, aunque perfectamente sabes que no tiene la culpa de nada, que él solo tomo la oportunidad que tu decidiste dejar escapar. Él decidió que ella era más importante que mero orgullo, mera incredulidad, más que confusión, más que lo que tu pensabas era _amistad_. Él se dio cuenta que ya no existen chicas como ella, que si la dejaba ir, tal vez nunca encontraría nada igual.

Brad levanta la vista te mira con una ceja arriba. Entonces, caes en la cuenta de que estás más tenso de lo normal y seguramente tú cara parece un volcán a punto de estallar… Recuperas la postura de inmediato, no te gustan los problemas.

_Gallina_, piensas, refiriéndote a ti mismo.

La bola de insultos que hay en tu cabeza hacia nadie más que tú te mandaría al psiquiatra si alguien más pudiera escucharla. Nunca te atreves a hacer cosas nuevas, no la valoraste, no supiste entender sus sentimientos, no pudiste aclarar los tuyos y odias eso, tanto o más que a Brad.

Desde aquella vez, al ver a Carly no eres capaz de sentir nada. Poco a poco te fuiste sintiendo indiferente y ahora que Carly te está regalando uno de sus preciados besos en los labios, tú no sientes nada más que un cosquilleo, nada comparado con lo que sentiste con ella… Y te culpas, como siempre lo has hecho, porque aunque no te guste admitirlo, deseas tener a Sam, más que cualquier otra cosa.

Pero ahora es ese _lazo_ el que te abstiene de actuar. Sabes que luego de tu tosco rechazo ella se refugió en Brad su lazo se ha hecho tan fuerte que temes no poder romperlo. Y aunque suene ñoño juras que casi puedes ver el famoso _Hilo Rojo_ sujetando sus meñiques.

—Fredward. — Te dice, y es allí cuando caes en la cuenta de que se han quedado solos.

Te encuentras con esos ojos, tan grandes y redondos, tan escandalosamente azules. Recorres cada centímetro de su rostro y aunque sea por un efímero instante, te pierdes en sus labios rosas.

Sam te mira frunciendo el ceño y se pone la bufanda, resopla y luego te dice: —Deja de soñar, Bobo, ya hasta Carly se fue. Ahora adiós…

La observas caminar con la cabeza gacha hasta la salida de _"Licuados Locos"_ e inmediatamente te dispones a seguirla.

—Te acompaño. — Le dices, aunque pareces indiferente.

Sam se encoge de hombros, murmura algo parecido a _"No me importa"_ y sigue con su camino, siempre un paso de delante de ti, tú te mueves monótonamente esperando a que ella te sorprenda una vez más.

Seattle está como siempre, al salir sientes el, nada novedoso, frio darte una bofetada en el rostro, te cierras la chaqueta farfullando — Maldito clima… — Sam te responde con una simple sonrisa.

—No. Seattle es así, y es perfecto.

Te extrañan sus palabras, te preguntas, cuánto ha llegado a cambiar _tu Sam_, porque aquella que metió un pescado oloroso a tu casillero, pensaba muy distinto.

—_Así que tú y Carls, he…_

—_Así que tú y Brad…_

Siempre es igual, ninguno de los dos dice nada más después de eso, porque parece que hay un abismo entre ustedes, resulta evidente que no han podido ser los mismos.

Sam a veces parece tan frágil como una muñeca de porcelana, con la pinta de ser tan fuerte y hermosa, con sus rubios caireles cayendo en cascada por su espalda, los ojos grandes y de azul intenso, la piel blanca y tersa, las mejillas violentamente sonrosadas a causa del fio y los labios teñidos de carmesí, pero que con un solo empujón basta para romperse y así acabar con esa perfecta imagen.

Observas su mano colgar libre a su costado y recuerdas cuantas veces has tomado la de Carly entre las tuyas.

Te acercas lentamente, estiras la mano y con delicadeza tomas la suya. Sientes como se estremece, pero no te mira, no te habla, sigue andando con la lluvia mojándole el cabello y ciñendo su sweater rojo a su cuerpo, haciéndola lucir quizá aún más preciosa.

Quieres que te mire como aquella noche: la noche que quisieras jamás hubiese ocurrido, la que cambiarías si pudieras volver en el tiempo. Un jalón de mano es suficiente para que ella se detenga y se gire hacia ti. Sus intensos ojos chocan otra vez contra los tuyos y la sientes tan dispuesta… _tan tuya._

La aferras a tu cuerpo como si la vida dependiera de ello, nunca rompiendo el contacto visual. Silencio es lo que hay entre ustedes dos, eso y un par de miradas. Te acercas peligrosamente a su rostro, siendo precavido y advirtiendo cada uno de sus movimientos, pero, al verla cerrar los ojos ya no puedes contenerte.

Y la besas. Apasionada y desesperadamente. Como si lo necesitaras, como si fueran ella y sus labios los que te tenían fijo al piso y no la fuerza de gravedad.

Por un momento puedes olvidarte de todo, porque en ese tiempo exacto, durante ese beso: ella es tuya y de nadie más, no tienes que compartirla.

Ella es la que rompe el contacto, abres los ojos y te encuentras con los suyos. El corazón se te rompe en mil pedazos al saberlos tan rojos y crispados por las lágrimas, además de su expresión llena de reproche, aleja tu cuerpo del suyo de un empujón y niega con la cabeza.

Y aunque momento atrás se sintió tan bien, tan correcto, ahora deja de ser así. Porque estabas siendo egoísta, olvidaste todo por esas ganas de reclamarla tuya y te llevaste a Carly y a Brad entre los pies.

Maldices por lo bajo mientras continuas culpándote, Sam solo mira el mojado suelo de la calle, como si de pronto lo hallara interesante. Y tú no sabes que decir, no puedes solucionar nada con palabras, ya es muy tarde.

—Sam…

—Esto hubiera podido funcionar…

Esa fue su voz, tan suave y melódica… quebrada. Te está mirando de vuelta con las mejillas pinceladas de rojo intenso y esa diminuta sonrisa que a pesar de que sus ojos digan todo lo contrario te indica que está feliz. Una lágrima surca en su mejilla mientras toma tus manos entre las suyas y las lleva a su rostro.

—Yo hubiera podido quitarles el frio…

Es allí cuando te das cuenta de que todo acabó cuando ni siquiera tuvo un principio, tú corazón está casi hecho añicos, pero no puedes culparla, lo sabes, así que solo la miras con ternura y te inclinas para besar su frente.

—Ya es tarde. — Susurras con una mueca que se te antoja vacía y ella sabe perfectamente que no te refieres a la hora que el majestuoso reloj del centro marca a tus espaldas.

La rubia asiente con tranquilidad y deja caer tus manos, se limpia con la zurda el camino que las lágrimas dejaron al recorrer su rostro.

Cuando te da la espalda, caes la cuenta de que jamás podrás regresar en el tiempo y cambiar tus decisiones, porque éstas solo vienen una vez en la vida, no se repiten. Porque no tenías que dudarlo y debiste tomar el riesgo de luchar por ella, en lugar de verla marchar ahora.

Bien dicen que si uno rechaza a alguien, después, es él quien debe temer de ser el rechazado. Aprietas los puños y envidias ese lazo que la une a Brad, porque en el fondo quisieras que tu meñique estuviera atado al suyo por ese enmarañado Hilo Rojo.

—Tal vez en otra vida…

.

.

.

* * *

**N/a:**

_¡Hola a TODO el mundo!_

_¿Cómo están, qué han hecho? Yo muy bien, gracias, tratando de sobrevivir a matemáticas y a informática, que son mi delirio. _

_Pero basta de mí, hablemos de la historia. Bueno, ¿Qué les diré? Sé que a muchos (La mayoría) no les va a gustar nada esto. Porque no tiene un final feliz, porque no acaba en Seddie, porque hay insinuaciones Creddie y Bam. Pero la verdad, tenía ganas de algo distinto y cuando lo escribí estaba tan inspirada y deprimida que no pude contenerme._

_Esta es una versión alternativa a lo que pudo haber pasado luego de iOMG (Capítulo que aún sigue causando polémica en mi interior xD). Siempre me pongo a pensar en los "Si yo hubiera…" Bueno, supongamos que Freddie no sabía lo que sentía, pero este fue más impulsivo que el de la serie y temeroso rechazó a nuestra Sam. Sam, sintiéndose terrible como cualquiera a quien le den una patada en el trasero (sentimientos), se refugia en Brad, quien se convierte en su mejor amigo y luego… Pues ya saben._

_No me gusta el Creddie, para nada, es más, no lo soporto. Por ello simplemente lo insinué. Pero no odio a Carly, la amo, y la verdad, le agregue esa razón para no tener un final feliz._

_Hilo Rojo: Para los que no lo saben_ _el Hilo Rojo__es una leyenda anónima de origen chino, que dice que entre dos o más personas que están destinadas a tener un lazo afectivo existe un hilo rojo, que viene con ellas desde su nacimiento. El hilo existe independientemente del momento de sus vidas en el que las personas vayan a conocerse y no puede romperse en ningún caso, aunque a veces pueda estar más o menos tenso, pero es, siempre, una muestra del vínculo que existe entre ellas._

_Bueno, espero les guste y en un Review me digan lo que piensen. ¡Sea positivo o negativo, pero nunca agresivo! En fin, en fin (:_

_Para los que alguna vez leyeron "We Belong"….. Esperen el último capítulo. _

_Un abrazo y cariños,** Mitchee.**_


End file.
